


New Divide

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The fight against Orochi and Jack is over. Wano is finally liberated. All of inhabitants of Kuri celebrate.All except one.O-Tama knows she ought to be happy that her country is free, but she is not. She just can't find it within herself to be happy. Not when someone she liked and admired, who gave her hope - who gave her something to look forward to - wasn't there to enjoy the celebration with her, and never would be again.To ease her pain, she wanders off. She comes across an abandoned building. And what she finds inside might just be what she needs.





	1. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O-Tama finds a means to ease her pain.

There were cheers as Luffy and Zoro opened the gates of Flower Capital. There was no one to stop them anymore. They managed to launch a sneak attack and assassinate Orochi, and Luffy defeated Jack. They made sure that Kaido wouldn't hear the news by getting rid of anyone who could possibly inform him. Which left only one thing to do.

"This calls for a celebration!" O-Kiku exclaimed 

The others agreed, if loud roars of approval were any indication. The quality food and drink from Flower Capital was brought out, and some of the villagers brought out their musical instruments. The Straw Hat Pirates and the Kuri villagers spent the next few hours by eating, drinking and generally enjoying themselves.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that they noticed that someone was missing. They all exchanged concerned looks.

"Let's organize a search party." O-Kiku suggested "She couldn't have made it far."

Her suggestion was quickly followed, and five units consisting of three individuals soon went off in different directions.

-x-

O-Tama sat silently in her corner, nibbling on a piece of fresh bread, as the party was in full swing all around her. She felt incredibly guilty. She knew she should be happy that her home village was free and no longer under Orochi's thumb, but she was not happy. She couldn't bring herself to enjoy the celebrations, or the newfound freedom. Not when he wasn't there to celebrate it with her. Not when he was six feet under.

He gave her something to look forward to. He was supposed to be the one to liberate her country. Even her job of hat-weaving suddenly seemed empty, devoid of meaning. It was an art that he expressed an interest in, one that he wanted to learn, and he was a quick learner. And when he smiled, it made her forget all the hardships she had to endure daily. She looked at the fire underneath the meat being roasted, and even that reminded her of him. He was fire, and now his fire had stopped burning. 

She stood up. Making sure that no one noticed, she left the party. She needed something to do to occupy her time. To make the pain of losing him go away. She didn't care what she'd do or where she'd go, as long as it made the pain easier to endure. 

Her feet eventually took her to an abandoned building. Curiosity got the better of her, and she stepped inside. There was a large table in the center of the room, surrounded by four chairs. There was a machine of sorts on the table. Despite her age, O-Tama knew that this was a technologically-advanced machine. Maybe it was one of the things Orochi and Kaido were working on in secret. There were documents next to the machine, and O-Tama looked them over, but she couldn't understand what they said.

She heard soft footsteps approaching her, and she turned around. Standing behind her was O-Kiku.

"There you were." O-Kiku was relieved "We need to go back." 

"Before we go back, can you tell me what those are?" O-Tama indicated towards the things on the table

O-Kiku scanned the machine and the documents.

"That is a prototype for a time machine." O-Kiku said "Along with the instructions on how to use it."

With that, O-Tama and O-Kiku made their way back. O-Tama memorized the layout of the building, and the way to return there.

Tonight, she decided.

Tonight she would return and give this 'time machine' a test run. She found a way to ease her pain, and she wasn't going to let that go.

-x-

"Wake up, brother Luffy." O-Tama shook the man awake "I need to go somewhere, and I need you to come with me."

Luffy groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Please?" she begged

"All right." he agreed with a smile "I did promise to repay you, after all, and it seems that free food wasn't enough."

They ventured out of the pavillon, and they followed the trail that O-Tama had remembered. 

"Did you know Ace?" O-Tama asked

"He was my older brother." Luffy admitted 

"Then why do you treat his death like it was no big deal?" O-Tama's brows furrowed "Don't you miss him?"

"I do, more than anything." Luffy told her "But I learned to appreciate what I do have, rather than focus on what I don't have. If it weren't for that, his death would have destroyed me."

"What if you had a chance to redo everything, and prevent his death from even happening?" O-Tama eyed the familiar building in front of them "Would you take it?"

"Of course I would." Luffy stated matter-of-factly

"Then, step right in." O-Tama gestured to the wooden door "And seize the chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want O-Tama and Ace's happiness...... :(


	2. Present, past, future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and O-Tama end up on a familiar island, ten years into the past.

Luffy felt it. The pain spread through his body as if it had fallen from a great height. He groaned in pain. Looking around, he saw that O-Tama was in the same kind of pain he had felt. Deciding to ignore the pain, he scanned their surroundings. They were on Dawn Island. Specifically, Dawn Island of thirteen years ago. Before Ace died. Before Sabo had died. 

The time machine had worked, he realized.

His mouth went dry. He had no idea how to proceed. Should he try to save Sabo, or leave him to the future already set for him, of joining the Revolutionary Army? But then, his feelings weren't the only ones that mattered at the moment. After all, he was doing this in order to repay O-Tama's kindness, and O-Tama was here to help Ace, not to help Sabo. He knew that his other brother would be safe.

"Let's go." Luffy told O-Tama, as they walked down a familiar path together.

They had someone to save. Someone who was important to both of them. Someone who was incredibly stubborn and reckless, which was a dangerous combination.

-x-

Ace didn't know what to think, when two children, a boy and a girl, practically ambushed him. He tried to shake them off, but they were awfully persistent. Somehow, they got more and more upset the more he tried to push them away. He couldn't help but wonder why. One day, he decided to confront them about that.

"Why do you want me as your friend anyway?"

The two exchanged a silent look.

"Because you remind us of someone we used to know." the girl was the one who answered "He had been gone for a long time, and we were hoping that befriending you would help us get over his death."

"What are your names?"

"I am Luffy, and she is O-Tama."

"What would you say if Pirate King had a son?" Ace blurted out without thinking

O-Tama and Luffy exchanged a knowing look.

"We'd love to meet him!" they declared in perfect sync "Pirate King was amazing, and his son would be equally amazing!"

And Ace found himself at a loss for words.

There was no way these two meant what they said.

It was probably a trick.....a trick to get close to him so that they could......

So that they could do what?

Ace felt a massive headache coming. Those two - especially Luffy - seemed too eager, open and friendly to ever harbor any kind of ulterior motive.

Maybe they did genuinely want to befriend him?

Either way, Ace couldn't figure them out.


End file.
